redwallfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dragons of Roth-Kelight
PART 1: THE PROPHECY PROLOGUE In the far south seas, even further south than the isle of Sampetra lies the island of Roth-Kelight. In some ancient language it meant Dragon's Claw, maybe that was why the inhabitants of the island had settled there, for Roth-Kelight was home to over a thousand winged, fire-breathing lizards - dragons! Nargarath the unstoppable stalked into the meeting hall at the heart of Roth-Kelight's volcano. All of the dragons present, instantly stopped talking as their leader ascended to the speakers platform. "My loyal subjects" called Nargarath "I have called you here to discuss an incredibly pressing issue. Our sage Elumas found this tablet in a cave belonging to his ancestor, Da'Lane the wise." A yellow dragon came forward, holding the tablet in his front claws. He set the tablet down on a flat rock and began to read: "Warn ter vulet Roth akand wa ter sert jo Roth-Kelight, er las-coscin salder sarl takern ter far jo ter Roths aterna." The dragons in the hall stared at him. "What in the name of hellsteeth does that mean?" yelled a voice from the back. Elumas looked in the direction of the voice. "I have a loose translation here," he said picking up another tablet and laying it over the first, "When the purple dragon rises to the throne of Roth-Kelight, a long-tailed warrior will extinguish the flame of the dragons forever." CHAPTER 1 Matelo the warrior stood on the battlements of Redwall abbey, his friend Urthclaw the mole trundled towards him baring a tray of food "'Ot sconners an' cool mint tea fur 'ee zurr" he said in his quaint mole dialect. Matelo greatfully accepted the tray "Thank you Urthclaw, I was just about to go into breakfast" The mole smiled warmly "T'were moi pleasure zurr Mat'lo" The mouse offered a scone to his friend "Here have one yourself, I can't possibly get through all of these" The mole had indeed brought too many scones for one creature. "Thank'ee zurr" The mole sat down next to Matelo and munched happily on his scone. The mouse sipped mint tea as he spoke to his friend "Isn't it so lovely and quiet Urthclaw, I wonder why, Redwall is usually very noisy at this time" The mole chuckled "It be becuz 'ee 'og twins be lockered in 'ee dormit'ry, 'ee liddle villyuns painted 'ole bruther Alber' red in 'is sleep" Matelo laughed "The joys of youth eh Urthclaw?" "There's nothing funny about Ben and Tom" the black squirrel Ashtail leaped out of a tree onto the battlements beside them "Those little terrors tied my paws to my bed while I was sleeping, I was left there for two hours before Abbot Farrell came up to see why I hadn't come to breakfast" Matelo and Urthclaw burst out laughing "It wasn't funny" growled Ashtail "it was really uncomfortable and they almost cut off all the blood circulation in my paws" Meanwhile in another corner of the abbey the culprits of those pranks, the hedgehog dibbuns Ben and Tom Sticklepaw, were planning a way to escape from their dormitory "What if we made a rope out of our bedsheets and climbed out of the window" said Tom, Ben shook his head "Nah, we might fall an' crack our 'eads open" "Well thats all I got, what about you?" Ben pondered for a moment "D'you still 'ave that rusty ole nail we found when we was explorin' the attic" "Yeah, why?" "Just give it 'ere" Tom handed Ben the nail, he studied it "Perfect, pass me that stool" Ben stood the stool infront of the door and clambered onto it. He poked the nail into the crack between the door and the wall and lifted up the latch of the door. Sister Rosemary the infirmary keeper was bringing the Sticklepaw twins their breakfasts, she reached out to lift the latch of the door when it smashed open into her face, the tray of hot soup went flying and smashed against the wall "Stop you little fiends!" she screeched as Ben and Tom sped away, laughing. She tried to chase after them but she slipped over in the soup and landed on her back "Wait till I get my paws on you, you villains!" she yelled after them "I'll tan your hides so hard that you won't be able to sit down until the middle of next season!" Category:SasamTheWanderer Category:Fanfiction